Frozen
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: When Jack was young, he unintentionally hit his little brother, Hiccup, in the head with an icy blast. He concealed his powers to keep Hiccup safe. But at his own coronation, he accidentally lets it go, resulting in an eternal winter. Hiccup, hell bent on bringing back summer, teams up with the mysterious Astrid Hofferson to bring Jack back to Berk.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, RotG, Frozen or any of the songs used.**

* * *

Astrid Hofferson had never been overly fond of snow, but seeing as her father was an ice harvester, she was out in it quite a lot.

Stormfly, her reindeer and best friend, was trotting along beside her as she struggled to keep up with her father and the other ice harvesters.

"Daddy! Can you slow down?" called Astrid.

"No!" came the gruff reply. "You'll just have to hurry up, won't you?"

"I suppose," grumbled Astrid, climbing up onto Stormfly's back and nudging her in the side gently with her toe. "C'mon girl!"

The two sped through the snow and finally managed to catch up with the others who were already beginning to hack away at the thick ice that covered the lake.

Astrid quickly untied her miniature axe from Stormfly's saddle, hurried over to her father, who didn't even notice her, and began to chop away at the ice.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining._

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining._

Astrid, who was trying to pull the little chunk of ice she had cut out of the water without much success, began to hum along with the harvesters' song.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart_

Astrid finally managed to pull her ice block out of the water and shoved it onto the little sled that was tied to Stormfly.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

"Too right it's cold," grumbled Astrid, blowing on her freezing hands.

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled_

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!_

Astrid picked up her axe once more and ran over to her father who was loading ice blocks into the bigger sled.

"Get out of the way," scowled her father, pushing past her so he could get on with his work.

"Sorry," said Astrid before walking back over to the frozen lake.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

Astrid clambered into her sled and quickly made sure her block of ice (which had already begun to melt a little bit) was secure.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart_

_Beware the frozen heart_

The ice harvesters all climbed into their sled and began to make their way back down the mountain.

"Wait up!" called Astrid, hurrying out of her sled and onto Stormfly.

Stormfly ran as fast as she could through the heavy snow, but the ice harvesters were already out of sight.

"Daddy?"

* * *

Jack laid on his bed, bored out of his mind.

He huffed and clicked his fingers, making a perfect little snowflake materialise in the air and dance around his hand.

Finally, the seven year old simply couldn't take anymore boredom.

Jack quickly jumped off of his bed and padded over to the other side of the room where his four year old brother, Hiccup, was sleeping.

The young boy climbed up onto Hiccup's bed and looked down at his brother, who had fallen asleep with a book on his face.

Jack snorted and picked up the book.

He carefully marked Hiccup's page before looking at the front cover properly.

"Dragons, huh?" he muttered. "Now that gives me an idea. Hiccup?"

Jack poked Hiccup in the cheek, which did nothing but make the younger boy mumble something unintelligible and roll over.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, wake up," whispered Jack, shaking Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup swatted Jack's hand away and snuggled into his green blankets a little more.

"Well, you asked for it," sighed Jack before dropping back onto the floor, grabbing the side of Hiccup's blanket and yanking it off of the bed.

Hiccup yelped and tumbled out of bed, landing on the floor with a bump.

"Jack!" he whined. "Why did you-?"

"Be quiet! Are you trying to wake up the whole castle?" demanded Jack in a hushed voice.

"Well, sorry!" hissed Hiccup, crossing his arms. "Why d'ya you pull me out of bed?"

"'Cause I'm bored. And you have to make me not bored," answered Jack.

"You can do that by yourself," said Hiccup as he began to climb back into his bed.

"Nope!" cried Jack, grabbing his brother around the waist and pulling him out of their bedroom.

"Jack!" yelled Hiccup, smacking Jack's arms. "Let go!"

"Would you be quiet?!" snapped Jack, pulling Hiccup down the grand staircase and into the castle's ballroom.

"What are we doin'?" asked Hiccup once Jack had finally let go of him.

"We're gonna build a snow_dragon_!" grinned Jack.

"Dragon?" asked Hiccup, his green eyes lighting up. "Yes! Do the magic, Jackie!"

Jack smirked down at his brother before rubbing his palms together.

When he opened them, several little snowflakes burst from his hands and began to float all around Hiccup's freckled face.

Hiccup giggled and made a swipe for one of them, but it rose out of the way mockingly.

"Hey, Hic, watch this!" said Jack, successfully gaining Hiccup's attention.

He lifted his bare foot off of the floor slightly before slamming it down again, making a fine layer of ice spread across the dark wood floor.

Jack skated off excitedly, frosting over the walls and creating large mounds of snow as he went.

Hiccup stumbled over to his older brother, an enormous smile on his face.

"Can we make a snowdragon now?" he questioned.

"Yeah!"

Jack quickly shot a large amount of snow out of his hands and he and Hiccup began to roll some of it into the general shape of a dragon.

Once they were finished, Jack brushed a bit of the excess snow off of its head and said,

"I think he should be called Hookfang,"

Hiccup made a face.

"How about Barf?" grinned Jack.

"Toothless!" exclaimed Hiccup.

"But he has teeth," Jack pointed out, making Hiccup shrug.

"So?"

"Toothless it is,"

Hiccup grinned at his big brother before skidding over to one of the larger snow mounds and climbing to the top of it.

"Catch me!" he cried, leaping off of the mound.

Jack laughed and created another mound for him to land on.

They continued on like this for a while, laughing all the while.

All of a sudden though, Jack slipped on his own ice, fell forwards and cracked his chin on the floor.

"Hiccup!" he cried as Hiccup leapt off of the last snow mound.

In a moment of panic, Jack sent an icy blast at random.

It hit Hiccup in the side of the head and made him veer off course slightly before hitting the floor and skidding across the ice.

He looked like he could be sleeping.

"Hiccup?" asked Jack, stumbling to his feet. "Stop messing around,"

His brother didn't stir.

"Hiccup!"

Jack sprinted forwards, pulled Hiccup into his lap and placed his hand on the younger boy's cheek.

It was ice cold.

A small streak of white appeared in Hiccup's auburn hair, making Jack blanch.

"Dad!" he yelled as loudly as he could, tears building up in his icy blue eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**And I'm not exactly sure if anyone else has written this with these characters, but if they have, please let me know!**


	2. Do You Wanna Build A Snowdragon?

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG, HTTYD, Frozen or any of the songs used.**

**On another note, who do you want to be Hans?**

**Someone suggested Merida, but you could also have Heather from RoB.**

**To be honest, I would like to have all of the characters be from HTTYD and RotG.**

**If you have a suggestion, please let me know either in a review or a PM!**

* * *

Jack pulled Hiccup closer into his chest and buried his nose into his brother's hair.

"It got you," he mumbled. "I got you, Hic."

A few moments later, Stoick, Jack and Hiccup's father, burst through the ballroom doors and hurried over to his sons, slipping and sliding on the ice as he went.

"Jack! What have y' done?" demanded Stoick, kneeling down next to Jack and taking Hiccup from his arms.

"It was an accident, I swear!" cried Jack, looking down at his little brother. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"I know where we have t' go," said Stoick, standing up and hurrying out of the ballroom, Jack hot on his heels.

Stoick tucked Hiccup's ice cold face into his massive red beard, grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him outside towards the stables.

He mounted his horse, Thornado, pulled Jack up behind him and instructed him to hold on tight.

* * *

Thornado galloped towards the small house on one of the largest hills in Berk.

This small wooden house belonged to a very old woman named Gothi.

Stoick leapt off of his horse, hurried towards the little house, rapped on the door three times and waited impatiently for it to open.

About a minute later, Gothi opened up the door and ushered Stoick and Jack inside.

She gestured to Hiccup and then to the rickety looking bed in the corner of the room.

Stoick hurried over to the bed, gently set his youngest son down on it and stood back as Gothi began to work her magic on the boy.

Jack sat at the end of the bed, desperately wanting Hiccup to open his eyes and give him a slightly crooked grin.

But he didn't.

Gothi picked up her staff and whacked Hiccup on the head with it.

"What are you-?" began Jack, standing up and beginning to rush towards Hiccup, but he stopped when an image appeared above Hiccup's head.

The image had been reality about half an hour ago.

It was of Jack and Hiccup building Toothless inside the ballroom.

Gothi touched Hiccup's forehead gently and the image changed slightly.

Now they were building Toothless outside.

"Dad? What's she doin'?" whispered Jack, walking over to Stoick and tugging on his fur cape.

"I don' know, son," replied Stoick.

Gothi gave Hiccup one last pat on the head and a small smile graced the young boy's lips.

The old woman hurried over to the small green pot on her desk and tipped all of the sand inside it out onto the floor.

Then she picked up her staff again and began to scratch little symbols into the sand.

"Ah. She's changed Hiccup's memories," said Stoick, bending down to get a better look at the symbols. "He won' remember your powers."

Gothi nodded at Jack sadly.

"But-but how are we supposed to build snowdragons when it's not snowing?" asked Jack, rubbing his arm.

"You won' be able to," sighed Stoick, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Gothi nodded again.

"We'll lock th' castle gates," Stoick told Gothi. "And we'll limit Jack's contac' with people. We'll keep his powers hidden from everyone. Includin' Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup wasn't sure why Jack's bed wasn't in their room anymore, but he was certain that Jack would know.

The four year old ran out into the hall just in time to see his brother disappear through the door into one of the spare bedrooms.

* * *

Hiccup skidded over to the large window in his room and let out an excited cry when he saw the blanket of white outside.

He hurried out of his bedroom and towards the door to Jack's room.

_Jack?_

Hiccup tapped the door three times with his knuckles.

_Do you wanna build a snowdragon?_

_Come on let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away!_

Hiccup sighed in exasperation, leaned back against the white door and sank down it, landing on the wooden floor with a bump.

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build a snowdragon?_

Hiccup stood up again and placed his eye against the keyhole, hoping to get a glimpse of his brother.

No such luck.

_It could even be just a snowman!_

"Go away, Hiccup!" Jack snapped from the other side of the door.

"Okay, bye..." said Hiccup sadly, turning and trudging away from the door.

* * *

Stoick handed Jack a small pair of white gloves and looked down at his son expectantly.

"You want me to-?"

"Yes."

"But they'll look girly!"

"Pu' on th' gloves, Jack."

"Fine."

* * *

It was the Winter Solstice, or, more importantly, Jack's thirteenth birthday.

Ten year old Hiccup sprinted up to Jack's bedroom door and tapped on it three times.

_Do you wanna build a snowdragon?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

Hiccup leaned his forhead against the door and sighed loudly.

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the portraits in the hall!_

_Hang in there, Hamish!_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by!_

* * *

Hiccup skidded towards Jack's door with a smile on his face.

He was about to knock the door when he thought better of it.

The fifteen year old's face fell and he walked away, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Hiccup!" came the voice of Stoick who was stood at the end of the hall.

Hiccup smiled, ran towards his father and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you in two weeks."

* * *

"Do you have to go?" demanded the eighteen year old Jack.

"You'll be fine, lad."

* * *

Hiccup trudged towards Jack's bedroom door sadly, wiping away the tears from his cheeks.

He had just returned to the castle from his father's funeral.

Stoick's ship had apparently been sunk in a storm and he wasn't able to get off it in time.

Hiccup tapped on Jack's door with a shaking hand.

_Jack?_

_Please, I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say have courage_

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowdragon?_


	3. For The First Time In Forever

**I have a few things to say so please read the author's note. Seriously.**

**Okay, one, Hiccup and Astrid and that look like they will in HTTYD 2 because they're eighteen. Jack just looks like he usually does, just a weeny bit older.**

**Two, I haven't read many RotG/HTTYD crossovers, but can I just say how much I love this fandom? You guys are amazing. If slightly crazy ;)**

**Finally, I only had time to check through this once, so sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

_Three Years Later..._

Hiccup mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, drawing his blankets tighter around his body.

"Prince Hiccup?" came a male voice from just outside of Hiccup's door.

Hiccup groaned before sitting up, though he did not open his eyes.

"Mm?" he yawned, stretching his arms above his head, earning a series of satisfying clicks.

"Sorry to wake you, sir," said the voice.

"No, no, it's alright, Ottar, you didn't- I-I've been up for hours," mumbled Hiccup, resting his chin on his palm and slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Prince Hiccup?"

"Who is it?" asked Hiccup, his eyes snapping open.

"Still me, sir. You need to get ready. The gates are opening soon!" huffed Ottar, banging on Hiccup's door.

"Right, get ready. I'll do that. Wait, ready for what?" questioned Hiccup, rubbing his eyes and shoving his blankets off.

"Your brother's coronation," replied Ottar, before muttering something that sounded a lot like 'honestly' under his breath.

"Right. Jack's coronation," said Hiccup.

A grin appeared on Hiccup's face and he glanced over at the outfit that one of the maids had picked out for him the night before.

It was a simple, green jacket with a black waistcoat, a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

"Jack's coronation!"

* * *

Hiccup sprinted out of his bedroom door, dressed in his green suit, his hair as messy as always, though he had dragged a comb through it.

He rushed into the hallway just in time to see some of the servants pushing open the large windows and letting light flood into the usually dark room.

_The window is open, so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?_

He hurried past a few of the maids, who were all clutching a stack of china plates, and almost smashed into one of them.

Luckily, he just avoided her and ran through the door into the ballroom.

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

With a childish grin, he picked up some speed before falling to his knees and skidding across the shiny wooden floor.

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

Hiccup leapt onto the bannister on the staircase and slid down on it, an enormous smile on his face.

_There'll be actual real life people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow am I so ready for this change!_

He strolled over to the large window in front of him and climbed onto the windowsill, taking a deep gulp of the clean summer air.

The blazing sun was warm on his face and the soft summer breeze made his hair whip around his freckled cheeks.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

If he stood on his tip toes, he could just about see the sails of the ships coming into the harbour.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone._

Hiccup grabbed onto one of the ropes near the window and slid down it.

He landed on the grass and flopped down onto it.

As he lay there, a small flock of yellow ducks waddled towards him and scrambled onto his hand.

"I can't wait to meet everyone," Hiccup grinned at the small birds. "What if I meet _the _one?"

He shot up and sprinted back inside, much to the irritation of the ducks.

_Tonight imagine her gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace_

_I'll suddenly see her standing there_

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair_

With a small grin, he walked towards the stone bust of a young woman with long curly hair and leaned against the platform it was sat on.

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_Then we'll laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_

Hiccup burst through the doors of the art gallery and stared all around at the beautiful paintings that covered the walls.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'll find romance_

_Bur for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance._

* * *

Jack sighed as he removed his dark blue gloves and placed them on the wooden table in front of him.

"Remember what dad told you," he mumbled.

**_Don't let them in_**

**_Don't let them see_**

**_Be the good boy you always have to be_**

Taking a deep breath, Jack glanced up at the painting of Stoick clutching his golden sphere and scepter before looking down at the candlestick and the ornament on the table.

With shaking hands, Jack grasped the candle and the ornament.

For a moment, nothing happened, then frost began to curl around them.

Panicking, Jack dropped the items like they were hot (which they definitely were not) and pulled his gloves back on.

**_Conceal_**

**_Don't feel_**

**_Put on a show_**

**_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_**

**_But it's only for today_**

* * *

_It's only for today!_

* * *

**_It's agony to wait_**

* * *

_It's agony to wait!_

* * *

**Tell the guards to open up the gates!**

* * *

_The gates!_

_For the first time in forever!_

Jack pulled open the balcony doors and strolled out onto the balcony.

He glanced down into the crowd that had just begun to pour through the gates, clenching his fists at his sides.

He could just about make put Hiccup, who was rushing through the crowd excitedly.

Jack smiled fondly down at his little brother.

**_Don't let them in _**

**_Don't let them see_**

_I'm getting what I've dreamed of!_

**_Be the good boy you always have to be_**

_A chance to change my lonely world!_

**_Conceal_**

_A chance to find true love!_

**_Conceal_**

**_Don't feel_**

**_Don't let them know!_**

Hiccup ran towards the harbour and grinned as he watched more ships dock.

_I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

With an elated smile, Hiccup began to walk down the docks proudly, slowly gaining speed until he was running.

_Nothing's in my wa- GACK!_


	4. A Pretty Girl And A Coronation

**In regards to what was previously said about older or younger Hiccup, it's up to you.**

**It won't change the story at all.**

**:)**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and for all of you who can't wait for HTTYD 2, remember, it's only just over a month away!**

**Excitement levels = getting higher**

**I cannot wait for this movie. You don't understand (I mean, you probably do but you know)**

* * *

Hiccup yelped as something crashed into him, making him stumble sideways, trip over a wooden bucket and tumble straight into a small fishing boat.

"Oh my goodness!" came a worried female voice as Hiccup pulled a stray bit of seaweed off of his forehead.

"Hey!"

Hiccup looked up to see a young woman of about his age jumping down off of her horse.

She had shiny black hair tied back in a tight braid and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue and grey dress with white gloves.

"Hey," said Hiccup sheepishly.

"Are y-you hurt?" asked the woman, hitching up her dress slightly and clambering into the small boat.

"Ye- no! I'm fine! Great, actually," replied Hiccup.

"Thank the gods," smiled the woman, holding her hand out for Hiccup and pulling him to his feet. "Oh, uh, Princess Heather of the Southern Isles."

"Oh, Prince Hiccup of Berk," said Hiccup, giving her a small bow.

"Prince?" asked Heather her eyes widening before she gave him a low curtsey. "My Lord."

"Oh, uh-"

Heather's horse glanced down at its rider and copied her, lifting its foot off of the back of the boat.

Its foot happened to be the only thing that was keeping the boat up.

Heather stumbled forwards and crashed into Hiccup, sending both of the to the floor, Heather just on top of Hiccup.

"Hi," said Hiccup awkwardly, trying to get to his feet. "Uh, why don't you-?"

Suddenly, the horse shot them a confused look before stomping down on the boat, making Hiccup fly forwards and push Heather onto her back.

"Uh, this is awkward," said Hiccup. "I mean, not that you're awkward! You're not! It's just that I'm awk- you're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"I am so sorry," smiled Heather, carefully getting to her feet and helping Hiccup up. "I'd like to formally apologise for hitting the heir of Berk with my horse. And for every moment after."

"Heir?" asked Hiccup. "Oh! No, that's not me! I mean if you'd hit my brother then we'd have a problem 'cause, you know. That would've been... _yeesh_!"

Hiccup climbed out of the boat and onto the docks and smiled at Heather.

"Lucky for you, it's just me," said Hiccup.

"Just you?" asked Heather, cocking her head to the side.

Hiccup smiled at her, his heart pounding in his chest painfully.

"Are those the bells?" asked Heather.

Sure enough, bells had begun to ring very loudly.

"Bells? Coronation! Shoot! Uh, I have to go, I'd better go, I need to go. Uh, bye!"

* * *

Hiccup stood next to Jack in the Mead Hall, watching as a man placed a crown on his brother's head.

He glanced behind him to see Heather sat on one of the benches, waving at him.

Hiccup waved back before returning his attention to Jack.

The man who had crowned him turned around and picked up a blue cushion that held the golden sphere and scepter that Stoick had once held.

Jack went to pick them up, but he was stopped when the man cleared his throat quite loudly.

"Your Majesty, the gloves," he said.

Jack shot him an evil glare before glancing down at his hands.

With shaking hands, he slowly pulled his gloves off and placed them down on the cushion.

Then he grasped the sphere and scepter and turned to face everyone in the audience, who stood up out of respect.

Jack's hands were shaking as the man behind him began to speak in Old Norse.

He could practically feel the frost curling around the sphere and making its way up the scepter, but he did not put them down until the man behind him had called,

"King Jack of Berk!"

Jack spun around, dropped the sphere and scepter back onto the cushion and pulled his gloves back on as quickly as possible just as all of the people in the halls cried out his name.

* * *

"People of Berk," yelled Ottar as he looked out at all of the fancily dressed people gathered in the Mead Hall. "May I present, King Jack!"

Jack walked towards Ottar, nervously glancing down at his gloves every few seconds to make absolutely sure that they weren't going to rip or fall off of his hands or something.

"And Prince Hiccup!" exclaimed Ottar as Hiccup hurried forward.

"Oh, here? I don't think I'm supposed to-" stammered Hiccup as Ottar positioned him right next to the brother he had barely seen for over a decade.

As the people in front of them went back to dancing and talking, Jack glanced over at his younger brother.

"Hi."

"Hi me?" asked Hiccup, making Jack nod. "Uh, hi."

"You look great," smiled Jack.

"Thanks! You look greater! I mean not greater as in bigger, although you are taller than I remember, I mean, uh, you look great, too," said Hiccup.

Jack chuckled.

"Thanks. So, this is what a party looks like, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Hiccup. "It's warmer than I thought it would be."

"What's that amazing smell?" questioned Jack, sniffing the air.

"Chocolate!" he and Hiccup cried at the same time before laughing loudly.

* * *

**I actually had no idea where to end this chapter but I was eating a Milky Way at the time so I was like 'hey, why not?'.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, they mean a lot!**

**And sorry that this chapter is quite short! I just had some inspiration for Titanic (V2) and I really wanted to get it down on paper (?).**


	5. Love Is An Open Door

**It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**I have a reason.**

**I've been trying to avoid Dragons 2 spoilers and I have become very wary of Tumblr and fanfiction and all that.**

**But I figured I owed it to you to update :)**

**This may be the last chapter 'til Dragons comes out, I dunno though.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup glanced over at Jack, struggling for something, anything to say.

"Uh-"

"Your Majesty," said the crotchety old Duke from one of Berk's neighbouring islands as he strolled over to the two young men. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first spar as king."

"Hey, Mildew. Right. Well, I don't actually like getting hurt," said Jack, before throwing a sly grin at Hiccup. "But my brother is always doing it accidentally. He's rather good at it."

"Come on then, Prince Hiccup," said Mildew, shoving a heavy sword into Hiccup's arms and dragging him into the centre of the room.

"No, wait, I can't-!"

Hiccup was cut off when Mildew pulled his own sword from his belt loop and swung it straight at Hiccup's head, making the young prince yelp and duck.

"It's so great to have the gates open again, wouldn't you say?" said Mildew as he swung again, this time aiming for his opponent's stomach. "Why did they close them? Do _you _know?"

"Oh, uh, no- ACK!" replied Hiccup as he dodged Mildew's blade yet again.

Jack stood by the throne, laughing uncontrollably as he watched his little brother dance around awkwardly as to not get his head sliced off.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round!" called Mildew as Hiccup staggered back over to Jack, rubbing the back of his head which Mildew had somehow managed to whack with the hilt of his sword.

"That looked fun," grinned Jack as Hiccup stood next to him.

"Oh, it was fantastic," said Hiccup sarcastically, glaring at the king.

"Are you okay?" chuckled Jack.

Hiccup dropped his glare and smiled.

"I've never been better. This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," said Jack contentedly.

But then he caught sight of the white streak that looked extremely out of place amongst Hiccup's messy auburn brown hair.

"But it can't," sighed Jack, turning away from his brother, unable to look at the streak any longer.

"Well, why not? I mean-" began Hiccup, grabbing Jack's arm.

He was cut off when Jack shoved Hiccup's hand off his arm and snapped,

"It just _can't_!"

Hiccup's heart sank.

"Oh. Uh, excuse me a minute," said Hiccup sadly as he began to walk away, his green eyes prickling slightly.

He had almost reached the doors in that led out of the Mead Hall when a tall man accidentally crashed into him and sent him flying.

Hiccup would have hit the floor if a young woman hadn't caught his hand at the last possible second.

"Glad I caught you," smiled Heather, pulling him to his feet.

"Oh, hey," grinned Hiccup.

"You wanna dance?" asked Heather.

She didn't wait for an answer.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Hiccup as he and Heather sat out on one of the castle's many balconies. "You have _how _many older sisters?"

"Twelve older sisters," answered Heather, grinning at him before placing her hand over Hiccup's. "Three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years."

"That's awful," said Hiccup.

"It's what sisters do," smiled Heather.

"And brothers," added Hiccup. "Jack and I were really close when we were kids but then one day he just shut me out and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out," said Heather, batting her eyelashes at Hiccup.

"Okay, can I just say something... _crazy_?" asked Hiccup.

"I love crazy!" giggled Heather.

_**[Hiccup:]** All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

Hiccup walked over to the slightly ajar doors that led out onto the balcony and slammed them shut before turning back around to face Heather.

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

_**[Heather:]** I was thinking the same thing!_

_'Cause like,_

Heather slid off her perch on the balcony and gestured out at the town below them.

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

She hurried over to Hiccup and took his hand in hers.

_**[Hiccup:]** But with you..._

_**[Heather:]** But with you..._

_I found my place..._

_**[Hiccup:]** I see your face..._

_**[Both:]** And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_**[Hiccup:]** With you!_

_**[Heather:]** With you!_

_**[Hiccup:]** With you!_

_**[Heather:]** With you!_

_**[Both:]** Love is an open door..._

Heather clambered up onto the roof that she could just reach from the balcony and pulled Hiccup up after her.

_**[Heather:]** I mean it's crazy..._

_**[Hiccup:]** What?_

_**[Heather:]** We finish each other's-_

_**[Hiccup:]** Sandwiches!_

With that, Hiccup slid down off the roof, a slight grin on his face as Heather followed him.

_**[Heather:]** That's what I was gonna say!_

_**[Hiccup:]** I've never met someone-_

_**[Both:]** Who thinks so much like me!_

_Jinx!_

_Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

_**[Heather:]** You-_

_**[Hiccup:]** And I-_

_**[Heather:]** Were-_

_**[Hiccup:]** Just-_

_**[Both:]** Meant to be!_

Hiccup took Heather's hand and spun her around.

Her braided hair almost whacked him in the face, but he didn't mind too much.

_**[Hiccup:]** Say goodbye..._

_**[Heather:]** Say goodbye..._

_**[Both:]**To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

_**[Hiccup:]** With you!_

_**[Heather:]** With you!_

_**[Hiccup:]** With you!_

_**[Heather:]** With you!_

Heather took Hiccup's hands as they looked up at the starry night sky and fashioned his hands so that they, combined with hers, formed a heart around the silvery moon.

_**[Both:]** Love is an open door..._

"Hey? Can I say something... _crazy_?" asked Heather.

Hiccup nodded.

"Do you wanna get married?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"


End file.
